Amuto Love Stoyr Part 1: Love at first sight
by Mitoko-Chan
Summary: Love is something that is always special. Take it from Amu Hinamori And Ikuto Tsukyomi. For them love comes crashing into you! Enjoy my 1st chapter for an Amuto Love Story! Also I will be in this story myself! My name is Secret Moureani. I'm one of Amu'ss bff's! Everyone else will be in this in upcoming chapters! Sorry it's so short! It's my first time!


xXSecretxX- Hey guys I'm happy this is my first story!

Ikuto- Ya ya just get on with it.

xXSecretxX- Amu! Ikuto's being mean to me!

Amu- Ikuto! Knock it off!

Ikuto- -_-

xXSecretxX- Someone do the disclaimer!

Miki- xXSecretxX does not own us or shugo chara even though she wishes she could.

xXSecretxX- Why can't I?

Ikuto- Cause your to damn scary.

xXSecretxX- Your lucky I even put you in the story or do you want to me to write a Tadamu?

Ikuto- NO! I'M SORRY!

xXSecretxX- That's what I thought.

Amu- To the story!

* * *

**Amu Hinamori was just an ordinary girl. She was 16 and went to Seiyo High. She was the total "It" girl of the school. Her best friends were: Utau Tsukiyomi; Rima Mashiro; Yaya Yuki; and Secret (I go by my nickname in this) Mouerani. They each had chara's Utau had: Iru and Eru; Rima had Kusukusu ; Yaya had Pepe ; and Secret had Kiran. Enough about them let's focus on Amu now shall we?**

* * *

_Amu's POV_

"I'M GONNA ME LATE DAMMIT!" I said running to school as fast as I could. The reason I'm late is because my chara's didn't bother waking me up this moring. "Amu! Wait up God dammit!" I turned around to see Secret panting from trying to catch up to me. "Y..You..know..you..could..just..chara...change...with..Ran..right?" she asked in between breaths. I mentally slapped herself. _She's right I could have chara changed with Ran and be at school already! I'm a real idiot sometimes!_I thought to myself. "Well come on, we got like 6 minutes to get there!" said Secret impatiently. "Ok ok! Geez what's with the attitude today?" I asked sarcasticly. I already knew very well that Secret had a big attitude not the kind you argue and you win, the kind of attitude that if you piss her off you'll be dead in the blink of an eye. As they were running well mostly Secret cause I took her advice and chara changed with Ran. As I was making fun and teasing Secret I didn't see the guy in front of me. "Watch-" Secret didn't get to finsh cause I already crashed into him. "-out." Secret said after the fact. "OMG I'M SOOOOOO SORRY ARE YOU OK?!" I said spazing out while Secret just watched the whole thing. "Ya, I'm fine what about you cutie?" The guy said mischieviously. I then looked at the boy more closely; He had midnight blue hair,eyes to match,he was tall and slim,and had a wide smirk on his face. He was really cute when you put it together. I had to know who he was.

* * *

_Ikuto's POV_

When I stood up I heard someone yelling she was screaming "OMG I'M SOOOOO SORRY ARE YOU OK?!" "Ya,I'm fine what about you cutie?" I said with a mischievious tone. She then looked at me and I saw her beautiful face; Pink hair, golden eyes,short (compared to him), and skinny.

She was really cute when you put it all together. I had to know who she was.

* * *

_Secret's POV  
That guy is staring at Amu, wait a minute! That's Ikuto Tsukiyomi! I gotta get him away from Amu!_

"Amu we gotta go or we'll be late." I said sternly. "Oh yea, right nice meeting you..."

"Ikuto." he said nonchalantly. "Oh well see ya round Ikuto." "Ya you too _Amu." _he said teasingly. I walked past him and whispered "Stay away from Amu." then I walked off. Let me explain something Ikuto is a player. He's dated half the girls at his school. Including me! Btw I have long black hair, silver eyes, I have a figure compared to Amu, and about B sized breasts. Amu has about a C, AND I'M OLDER THAN HER BY A YEAR! Anyway back to Ikuto, he dates a girl for a while then dumps her after a few days,he dumped me after a week. I don't want that happening to Amu. I have to keep them separated.

* * *

xXSecretXx - So this is the first chapter, what do you think?

Ikuto - It's ok I guess.

xXSecretXx - Let me rephrase that; What do you think about it Amu?

Amu - It's good you got mine and Ikuto's personalities perfectly!

xXSecretXx - This is why I like you better than that damn cat other there.

Ikuto - HEY! SAYS THE BITCH WHO WAS GONNA MAKE IT A TADAMU!

Amu - You might wanna start running Ikuto.

Ikuto - Why?

Amu- That's why. *points at Secret*

Ikuto - *looks at her*

xXSecretXx- *brings Nagi in and makes Temari chara change with him*

Nagi (in this case Nadeshiko)- *starts swinging naginata at Ikuto*

Ikuto- I hate you... *starts running*

xXSecretXx- Awww I hate you too! :)

Yoru- Rate and Review-nya!

Miki- *blushes* Kawii!

Kiran- *slaps Miki*

Miki- Thx I needed tht.

xXSecretXx- Btw sorry it's so short!


End file.
